My closet trip to dissidia
by huntressmoon369
Summary: When Cristy, Sarah, and Rebecca walk in to a closet. They walk into dissidia. Story better than summary. Please Read and Review. Rated T to be safe.
1. The Closet

My closets experiences of Dissidia

Once upon a time in the future in a far away place. Basically New York in 2010

_There were three friends Cristy, Rebecca, and Sarah. They were very close because they were friends since 1__st__ grade. They talked about all types of thing you know normal girl stuff. Until Final Fantasy 9 came out. Then they bought every Final Fantasy game as soon as it came out. Their conversations were weird now._

"I would so totally do him" said Rebecca.

"Naw, I would do Bartz" I replied

"What's wrong with Zidane?" yelled Sarah

"His hair is so flat. I could never put a roller in his hair." I replied. They were thinking about whose hair would be styled. It was hard because they did not know the texture of their hair.

"Hey, Rebecca do you still have that cap you wanted to give me?" I replied

"Yeah it's in my closet." Rebecca walked to her closet. She opened it. Everyone walked in.

"I never knew you had a walk in closet" said Sarah. All of a sudden the closet door shut.

"This better not be one of those horror shows." Yelled Rebecca as we all fell down the floor. We all heard Cosmo say "We need your help warriors of light."

I woke up. My head felt like nail were piercing it. I saw my friends at my side. I realized I wasn't in my pajama's anymore. Instead I was wearing a blue spaghetti under a off the shoulder Black top and a blue skirt. I also had on stockings and black shoe's. I had tons of string tied around my arm, a black ribbon (I wonder why?) and a heart tattoo. I looked more like a rock star than a warrior of light. I awoke my friends.

They asked me, "Where are we?" We were in some white atmosphere. (If I was not so worried about where we I would probably be sick or dizzy). Wait a minute weird clothes, white atmosphere, and weapons. We were in FINAL FASTASY DISSIDIA.

I just realized I had a sword. My friend Rebecca had a glove on that had spikes. My other friend Sarah had a staff. I guess she was back up.

"I just saw Bartz, Zidane and Squall. We ran over to the trio.

I said hi to Bartz. He looked at me like I was some crazy cat lady.

"Ohhhh I'm Cristy, this is Rebecca and that's Sarah. We are warriors of Cosmos."

"Sorry I thought you were a crazy cat lady." said Bartz. I thought _Damn I'm good_.

"So Do you like chocobo's" said Bartz.

"Yeah I do" I replied as I walked away with Bartz.

Rebecca asked, "Where are we going?"

Zidane replied, " Follow Bartz,"

"Ok everyone This is Cristy, Rebecca, and Sarah. They are the new warriors Cosmos talked about." announced Bartz.

"Can you please tell u more about yourself so we can get to know you better?" ask Tidus.

"Ok I'll go first. My name is Crystal but I'd prefer if you called me Cristy. I never ever used a sword but I can try to learn. I love to sing. I also love to read and write. Did I mention that I celebrate happy breaking the fourth wall day? That's about it"

"Hi my name is Rebecca. I am really flexible. I can read a book in 13 hours. Also I play the piano."

"I guess it's my turn Let's make this short ok. I am a mixture between Cristy and Rebecca." said Sarah.

"I am so tired I can eat a horse." I said

"That has nothing to do with being tired." said Rebecca. She had that know it look on her face. She may as well get glasses.

"Whatever." I yelled. I could feel and see squall glaring at me. Mental note: Never say whatever in front of squall.

"So where do we sleep" I said.

"We usually sleep with our group so you can sleep outside till we can get you children a tent" replied warrior of light.

"Ok good night guys and gals" I yelled.

In the morning, I saw Zidane fighting a Manikin. I couldn't help but think _I wish I was strong like that_.

"Oh my goodness your hair is scary" said Rebecca. She was smirking. I straightened my hair. While I was doing that I realized I had a sword.

"I must practice while I'm here" I said.

Sarah just woke up and said, "Where's the grub?"

"Let's just ignore her ok" said Rebecca.

I said, "Ok" as I pulled out my sword it had a design that looked like water.

Suddenly water splashed all over me. It was the onion knight. " What the hell?" I yelled. " Sorry." He yelled He looked so cute saying it.

The water came off me and formed a shied. I yelled, "I control water." In my mind I was yelling _No way I AM NOT USING A SHIELD. I hate shields so much they are "The load"._

"Run and hide children Sephiroth is here." yelled Cecil. I was to busy looking at his hair to realize he was talking to me. I saw Sephiroth. He was more intimidating then the thought of living with 9 other older men.

"It's Sephiroth" said Sarah.

"It's the masamune" said Rebecca.

"Oh my goodness it one winged angel. I love this song" I said.

A.N. This is My first Dissidia Fanfic. Please review. Tell me what you think Please. Special Thanks to Kittywrite92 for proofreading.


	2. A Bloody Death

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy Dissidia or any of the character except Cristy (which is me)

Chapter 2: A Bloody death

I acted first. I had the plan down pat in my mind. It was quite easy seeing that I have water powers.

_I can't be that bold. Cecil would just put me in a room_

I ran behind a tree. Rebecca mouthed, "What the heck?"

I replied, "Get water!" She nodded. _Where's Sarah you know what never mind._

I climbed the tree while looking for Rebecca, instead I found Cloud fighting Sephiroth. I need to plan the timing just right.

I made it to the middle of the tree when Sephiroth was where I wanted him and Rebecca had the water.

I grasped hold of the water and forced it toward Sephiroths arms. Now it this goes as planed I have 1.56 seconds before he reacts.

After the water turned to ice I jumped out of the tree with my sword over my head. The tip of it pierced Sephiroths heart.

Blood stained my body but mostly my face. Sephiroth disappeared.

Cloud broke the silence, "How many times do I need to tell you Sephiroth is mine?" as he left.

I would have moved to clean myself off but I could not because I was mentally scared but mostly because I had twisted my ankle.

_Mental note: Never jump off a tree gravity hates me._

Sarah appeared with the onion knight. "Someone help me." I yelled out still staring at the tree.

Tidus and Bartz ran to me. _My ankle really hurts_ I thought.

Bartz motioned my hands off the sword. Then he carried me too his groups tent. Zidane and Squall followed.

When I got there Zidane gave me a high five saying, "I can't believe you stabbed Sephiroth. I can barely look at him."

"…Zi….." I muttered. _My head felt woozy. My ankle hurt like hell. I just killed a guy. There's blood everywhere I can't take it anymore._

"Cristy, I think you should wash up." said Bartz with a big smile on his face.

"Ok but no peeking." I replied as I walked out the tent to the stream.

Since I don't want to go into detail about my bath so:

TIME SKIP!

I walked out from my bath after changing. I met Tidus. He said, "Hi"

"…Hi" I replied.

He looked into my eyes, " I see your holding in you feeling you should let it out."

I nodded "You should hurry There's only two hours till dinner."

"Ok" I replied as I limped off to get my sword then to the field. I started striking at the field and screaming until my sword hit something metal.

I opened my eyes it was Frion. "Let me guess Tidus told you to do this" asked Frion. I nodded.

"I need you to do me a favor ok. Could you go to the right field next time? There are wild roses in this field on the left side." said Frion as he put his sword away.

"I'm sorry um could you take me back to camp" I asked as I limped toward him.

"Sure" He replied

As soon as I got there Rebecca and Sarah Hugged me. Frion walked away.

"Sarah where were you? You left us there to fight Sephiroth alone." I yelled. I was mad. I fell down.

"Rebecca told me everything Can I try to heal your ankle" replied Sarah quietly

"Sure but you have to tell me what you were doing when your done." I replied as I fixed my leg toward her.

"Cure" said Sarah as white light circled my leg.

"Cool I'm cured" I said as I stood up.

"I was hanging out with the onion knight ok I'm sorry" said Sarah as she started to blush"

"Why is Zidane staring at you with a sick smile on his face?" said Rebecca annoyed. She looked jealous but kind of weirded out.

I looked for Bartz he was talking to squall but he was staring at me.

_Am I that cute?_

Zidane walked over to us. "Hey Crystal-"

"I said to call me Cristy." I said

"Sorry um Do you need a hug? When I feel bad or sad I ask for a hug" said Zidane.

He stared me in the eye I looked away. I can't look people in the eye since I was a child. A memory I wish I could forget.

"Sure I want one but I bet Rebecca wants one more than me." I said pushing him towards Rebecca.

Rebecca's face was really red.

Zidane asked, "Can I hug you too?"

"Sure but don't get any ideas"

When we hugged The only thing I realized was how warm his body was. Suddenly his hand moved toward my hip then my sword.

_What was Zidane again A rouge no He was a thief_

Zidane said, "You should keep an eye o your things." He had that same smile again. _I wonder if this is how Garnet feels._

"Ok" I replied.

"DINNER TIME," yelled Warrior of light. "We are serving fish and bread" he continued

_I'm going to die here_ I hated fish but I just took some bread.

"I have an announcement to make," Cecil said with a loud open voice. "two new adversaries has join along side with chaos, Dawn and Edward."

"You mean we have to get to get Crystals too?" asked Rebecca

A.N I just realized that I really hate fish but that is besides the point. Please review I need something to write on also I feel bad writing all this and I get no reviews. Please be kind and re-wind I mean review. Also I would like to thank kittywrite92 for the great help


	3. The paths seperate

Chapter 3

Author Notes: Sorry about the long update but I was trying to enjoy my summer. Please Review I'm desperate really. It's just a small button Please review

Disclaimer: I do not own Dissidia. Square enix does But I do own Cristy because that's me!

"I don't know." I said. I was confused and scared.

_Wait a minute_

"Cecil could you repeat those names." I asked

"Sure Dawn and Edward"

The name hit me like a pack of bricks. I knew them.

"Um Can we be excused for a few minutes?" I asked Cecil

"Um Okay"

As we walked a small distance away Sarah said, " I know dawn she pours milk in my hair."

"Yeah and she smokes cigarettes in the bathroom" Rebecca added

I added, "Plus Edward beats up my brother."

We were all silent. Suddenly there was a rustle in the trees.

Sarah threw a dagger at the tree.

"What the hell?" I yelled

"What I saw you in action and I wanted to be useful too." Said Sarah in defense.

"Okay" I said as I saw Sarah climb the tree to retrieve her dagger.

"Ahhhh" screamed Sarah as she started falling from the tree. Then suddenly a hand grabbed her foot.

"It seems you have a history with this Dawn and Edward." replied a mysterious voice.

"Let me down Zidane The blood is running to my head" screamed Sarah as Zidane let Sarah down.

"Yeah we do but it has nothing to do with you so just focus on kuja ok?" I said as I stared at the ground.

"Fine but remember if you need help I always available." said Zidane as he walked away.

"What the hell? Wait a minute." I said

Zidane looked back "It's not about you." I said as he continued to walk away.

"Sarah you said you saw me in action when you weren't there. You were with The Onion Knight." I said as I formed a really confused facial expression.

"Oh yeah Rebecca recorded it on a sphere Tidus gave to her." said Sarah with that know it all look on her face.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" I yelled

"Because you did not ask." Sarah replied bluntly.

"Come on we're friends please stop fighting." yell Rebecca.

"I'm sorry you did not know Tidus gave Rebecca a sphere." said Sarah as she looked at her feet while blushing.

"I'm sorry I'm short-tempered" I replied

"Good now just one thing re-watching it I noticed you were really mello-dramatic." said Rebecca as we walked back to our tent.

"Really?" I asked

"Yeah you were like Ahhhh when you broke your ankle" said Rebecca as she opened the flap to our tent.

"Hey you try breaking your ankle" said Sarah as she walked in.

"Yeah" I said as I also walked in.

"Well good night" said Rebecca.

_That night I dreamt about Zidane and why he always appeared when we were talking about our regular lives. That kinda reminds me of that time ultimecia was disguised as cosmos hmm Do you think… naw? _

_NEXT MORNING_

When I woke up I saw Bartz. He was probably thinking of a plan to dye squalls hair silver.

"Hi Bartz" I said as I sat over next to him.

"Hi Did you know my favorite part of the day is dawn?" replied Bartz as he looked up at the sky. (It was Dawn so yeah)

"No I didn't know why?" I said scared of what he was going to answer

"I like Dawn because it matches your finger nails." said Bartz as he stared me in the eyes.

_I need an adult. I need an adult. I thought as I started to blush and mild color magenta_

"_I'm just kidding. I say that to everyone I meet that like chocobos" Bartz replied looking toward the ground_

"_Cristy!" Yelled my friends as they ran towards._

"_We we're looking all over for you" said Sarah._

"_Yeah there's a meeting going on." Said Rebecca_

"_I'll be right there Bye Bartz" I said as I ran toward the meeting spot._

_A.N: So yeah this is where the story splits into 3 parts which is kinda cool so it's more like Dissidia So yeah Review please Also sorry this is so short It will be longer next time._


End file.
